Faith, Love, and Loyalty of a Primrose
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Lady Primrose is Lord Shen's younger sister, to whom he is very close. When Shen is exiled from Gongmen City, Primrose turns her back on her parents, her birthright and everything she's ever known to follow her beloved brother in his banishment, hoping their strong bond and love would serve as a barrier between him and the darkness inside him...even if it means her own undoing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the OC Primrose.**

Faith, Love, and Loyalty of a Primrose Prologue

_Long ago in Ancient China the peacocks ruled over Gongmen City. They brought great joy and prosperity to the city…for they had invented fireworks._

_But their son Lord Shen saw darker power in the fireworks. What had brought color and joy could, also, bring darkness and destruction. _

_Their young daughter Lady Primrose was a kindhearted girl an exquisite beauty know all throughout the land. The love she held for her elder brother was infinite. When she saw what Shen was doing to their parent's beloved fireworks it broke her heart. Fearing the path her brother was falling deeper and deeper into Primrose warned her parents hoping something could be done to protect Shen from himself before she lost her precious older brother altogether to madness. The dread in her heart was equaled by that of her Mother and Father for their eldest child._

_The troubled King and Queen consulted a Soothsayer. She foretold that if Shen continued down this dark path he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. _

_The young Lord set out to change his fate, nut what he did next only sealed it._

_Shen returned to his parents full of pride, but in their faces he saw only horror. He was banished from the city forever, but Shen swore revenge. Someday he would return and all of China would bow at his feet. In his banishment Shen was not sent into exile alone._

_The pain of heartbreak almost too much to bear Primrose made the difficult decision to follow Shen into exile. The King and Queen of Gongmen City pleaded with their beloved daughter to remain in the safety and security of their own lands with them, but the mind of the Princess was made up. Shen already felt a strong sense of betrayal by their parents and she did not wish to cause him any further pain with hers. The bond between the pair was so strong she didn't want to have it risk break and lose him in her life forever. _

_So with a heavy heart Lady Primrose turned her back on her parents, birthright, and all she had known to follow Shen into banishment hoping beyond hope the everlasting love she would continue to provide will be enough to keep his heart full of life a barrier against the growing darkness she knew was inside him…even if it meant her own undoing. _

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Faith, Love, and Loyalty of a Primrose Chapter 1

30 years later:

Deep into the mountains stood a large factory built on the edge of the cliffs. Clouds of smoke pooled from the inside turning the sky into a sunless void covered by ash. The only light shown to touch was from the spark of fire.

Inside the factory an army was at work. Wolf Soldiers were everywhere working the forges. They were crushing and melting various forms of metal big and small carefully pouring it all into cared shells shaping it all into the ultimate weapons.

Overseeing the entire operation was the Wolf Boss a Wolf possessing only one and leader of the entire army. Growling he pulled on a long chain dumping a good portion of the liquidized metal into one of the shells present. This was the last bath there was no other sources of metal in their possession to be used to melt down.

With a great leap from his powerful back legs Wolf Boss jumped up to the upper level. Upon landing he instantly dropped to one knee bowing his head in respect. "It's almost done, Lord Shen, but we've run out of metal," informed Wolf Boss.

Above him the sound of metal touching wood filled his ears as his Master came forth. Moments later a foot came into his line of sight wearing a steel gauntlet with sharpened talons over the claws with the others following next to it. Looking further the rest of Lord Shen's imposing form took shape partially hidden by the shadows.

"Search the farthest villages," ordered Lord Shen, "find more metal! China will be mine."

Steam and sparks of ash rose from the forges once again hiding Shen's form from view.

Dismissed Wolf Boss bowed low once more accepting the order given. He released a long deep howl which was soon returned by a small number of the Wolves. As he ran out of the factory those few Wolves followed while the majority remained behind to watch over and guard the factory along with something else…correction someone.

On a balcony overlooking the land stood a silent figure watching as the pack of wolves ran off into the distance leaving the factory. The wind gently blew the beautiful white silk kimono with well stitched cherry blossoms all over the fabric. The kimono may have been lovely, but not nearly as exquisite as the woman wearing it. Primrose was tall, slim, and slender the top of her head only barely reaching the bottom of Shen's chin. Just like her brother all of her feathers were the rare color of pure white, but unlike Shen who had scarlet markings in the shape of eyes hers were the light pink color of a blooming red rose explaining why she was blessed with the name Primrose. She was a sweet, kind, and gentle peacock where as her brother was fierce, hard, unforgiving, and extremely ambitious. With so many differences in their two personalities others would think it was practically impossible for these two to live peacefully together constantly, but in truth there was one important similarity of all others that made it more than possible…they loved each other.

As she stood there watching the wolves and some gorilla soldiers leave Primrose could sense the presence of someone close by drawing closer with the sound of his steel gauntlets. She could hear him before she could see him.

Moments later the familiar strong arms of her dear brother wrapped around her in a tight comforting embrace. After placing a gentle and loving kiss to her feathers on the back of her head Shen rested his own leaning against hers. "Soon, my precious Primrose," muttered Shen, softly, "soon we will return home and to what is rightfully ours…Gongmen City."

Smiling, eyes closed, allowing her own body to rest against Shen's, Primrose said "I must admit it'll be nice to be back home. There is so much there I have missed. The trees, clear open clue skies, the rolling green hills, the smell and sight of the ocean…"

As her voice trailed off Shen could tell there was something else on her mind. Turning Primrose so that she was facing him Shen lifted her chin by the tip of his wing to stare into her eyes of crystal blue. "But something troubles you," said Shen in all seriousness searching her face.

It was her refusal to meet his gaze which gave her away. Sighing she pulled away moving over to a small circular table placed close to the center of the room. At the same time a Wolf Soldier came in with a tray carrying a full kettle of warm tea and two small clay cups. Once the Wolf had put it all down she waved him away with a dismissive hand. After the Wolf had really respectively bowed and left she carefully began pouring the tea into the cups herself all the while not saying a single word keeping to her silence.

Wings crossed, tapping his fingers against his arm impatiently, Shen said "Primrose, I'm waiting. Don't bother trying to conceal it from me. I always know when something's troubling on your mind."

"It's nothing important," assured Primrose, softly.

"I'll be the judge of that," persisted Shen, coming to stand at her side.

Handing Shen his tea while holding her own in both hands, eyes down, Primrose said "Once you take back Gongmen City will you be satisfied with that?"

Shen now knew what she meant. Brow raised, he said "From the beginning my plans have been to not to just conquer Gongmen City, but all of China along with it. It was a vow I made a long time ago."

Nodding, Primrose said "I know, but Gongmen City already rightfully belongs to us. Conquering the entire continent…Don't you think it's a bit too much?"

Laughing, Shen said "What are you talking about, Primrose? Of course it is not. Gongmen City is only the true start of it. With the ultimate weapon we'll easily take over the entire continent and destroy any who stand by in my way. All will bow before me at my feet. It is a dream that will at last be coming into reality." He then looked at her with somewhat suspicious eyes. "You're not starting to have second thoughts after all this time, are you?"

"No," said Primrose, quickly denying the claim, "I'd never change my mind. You're my brother, Shen, I'll always be by your side until the very end. My loyalty is to you and you alone. Nothing can ever alter that even in the slightest." The sincerity in her voice and the softness in her eyes is what convinced him of the utter truth behind her words.

Besides he already knew her mind had not changed he'd only spoken in jest to get a reaction out of her. To Shen it was amusing to watch her facial reactions thinking them comical. Chuckling, Shen said "Don't get so worked up, Sister, I was merely jesting with you. I know you would never turn against me. Such an act id not in your nature."

Making a face Primrose gasped aiming a hard slap to the back of Shen's head. He easily dodged it despite how easily she could've hit him anyhow. Her heart wasn't really in it since this was usually how these two siblings acted around each other these days.

Pouring himself another cup of tea, Shen said "All jokes aside there really is nothing for you to fear. I've been preparing for this thirty years there's no way I'll fail."

Shrugging Primrose went over to Shen putting a kiss on his cheek. Smiling, she said "If you say so. How soon until we head out?"

"It will not be much longer until the weapon is finished. We should be ready to move the army by tomorrow somewhere in the afternoon," said Shen. "We have waited long enough I don't wish to waste any further time not even a single day."

"A day won't be enough time for the soldiers you sent out to return with more metal before it's time," reminded Primrose, brow raised. "As much as toy may dislike to you might very well have to stretch your patience to wait a little bit longer."

"What you're saying would be true if I hadn't thought ahead for the very possibility," said Shen. "I'd already given proper instructions to the squad to head directly to Gongmen City the moment every last bit of metal has been gathered. They should join us not long after we get there."

"Good," said Primrose, approvingly, "we wouldn't want any of them to be left behind. We need every soldier we have. Do you think they'll meet any resistance from the villages?"

A cruel glint in his eyes, a complete opposite of how he was seconds before, Shen sneered "There will be no resistance from any of those peasants."

"You sound so sure about that," said Primrose. "What if there are some who do try to stand up to the Wolves?"

"Then they are fools," said Shen as if the answer was the simplest thing in the world. "All of our Wolf Soldiers are trained mercenaries. Any who would be foolish enough to attempt to stop the raids will end up dead in less than ten seconds. They'll soon learn their lesson and stay out of our way or face the consequences."

"I certainly hope so," said Primrose. "I'd rather us avoid as much unnecessary death as possible. There's no need for it if there's an alternative solution at hand to take."

Stroking the tip of his free wing gently along the side of his sisters face, Shen chuckled "Always the peacemaker you are, Primrose. You've been trained in the ways of war and yet you won't participate in a fight unless there is no other alternative presented."

"It is in my blood…it is in your blood. Father always said I had his battle skills while I got my looks, grace, loving and gentle heart by our Mother," said Primrose, smiling as certain memories came to mind. Too late would she realize her misjudgment mentioning those two.

Gone was the calm easy going personality Shen would rarely let passed his mask. Clay shattered as his grip on the cup grew so tight it broke into tiny pieces as it hit the floor. The very sound of it scared Primrose so much she jumped dropping her own cup in the process causing it to break. Her attention wasn't on the broken tea cup it was focused on Shen.

Shen's face was stone completely blank of any expression except for his eyes which were now filled with undeniable rage barely concealed by restraint. This was even more apparent by the shaking in his arms. He had the look of wanting to strangle the person he was picturing within his head, but only becoming angrier with the repeated knowledge he'd never have the chance to do it. Neither of them mentioned Mother and Father not since that time so long ago when they were thrown out of their home. For Primrose it brought pain and grief caused of how much she missed them so while at the same time anger at their parents for putting them in the situation they were stuck in now. For Shen it was all about his rage. Just like now he was never able to control his emotions when the late King and Queen were mentioned which is why Primrose never spoke of them in his presence. She hated watching him lose control it was a side of him she absolutely despised seeing.

Bending down Primrose gathered up the broken pieces of the tea cups trying to draw his attention from what was causing his rage to rise. Keeping her head low, eyes down, Primrose shuttered "I-I'm sorry, S-Shen. I k-know these sups w-were expensive. I'll try to fix them and I'll clean the tea."

"You'd better," he spat, teeth gritted. "The carpet is delicate and from very fine fabric. I don't wish thee to be a stain left behind."

"Of course," muttered Primrose, dumping the broken pieces of clay onto the silver tray ignoring the sting as some of the pieces pricked her hands making them bleed and sting. She then grabbed a rag to clean up the spilled tea.

Fortunately the residue of the tea wasn't on the fabric of the rug long enough to really make a permanent impression. Not one sign of a stain was left behind on the rug or her kimono by blood and tea.

"Get rid of that trash including the kettle," snapped Shen. "An incomplete set is an eyesore to have around not with keeping. When you're done with that begin packing our belongings. Remember we'll be leaving immediately the moment the weapon is done."

"I'll get right to it," she said, tray in her hand, "but I'll be keeping the kettle. It's a nice one and I would hate to waste it."

Turning his back on her waving a dismissive hand as he returned to the outside balcony. That was the only sign Primrose required to know they were through talking at least he was with her for the time being.

"I'll make sure everything is packed before the last ray of the run leaves the sky," assured Primrose. She quickly left the room not looking back until she reached the door where she spared one last look at her eldest brother. She needn't had bothered at all he didn't even spare her another glance. She shut the door quietly behind her as soon as she stepped out as so not to disturb his thoughts.

Oh how she wished all of this was over and settled already. Shen felt like he was under so much pressure he was changing further away from the sweet boy he used to be and into something entirely else she didn't like. Right now her greatest fear was he'd eventually reach the point of no return where he'd never be able to change back and she'd lost him forever. That was something she'd never could bear with all her might and faith hoping would never come to be.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Faith, Love, and Loyalty of a Primrose Chapter 3

Further away an enormous change was about to come to the peaceful tranquil kingdom of Gongmen City which was definitely going to alter the course of many lives forever.

It was a bright sunny day. Trade was going well in the city and at the harbor plenty of ships kept sailing in all the time. The land was at peace being very prosperous.

Inside of the palace grounds in front of the main gates training was taking place in the form of friendly sparring. Masters Ox and Croc were practicing against each other while Master Thundering Rhino was supervising them providing advice when necessary for his pupils. These three were members of the Council of Gongmen City acting as their protectors and leaders. Unaware to them none of these Masters would have those positions for much longer.

Outside of the palace a figure that'd not been seen or heard from for years approached the gates. His steel gauntlets clicking against stone as he steadily made his way closer. Seeing him approach the guards aimed their spears charging straight at him in unison. In the shadow of the gateway only Chen's eyes were visible glowing in the dark space. With a single strike of a wing he immobilized all of the guards leaving groaning and unconscious on the ground.

The gate was sealed, but that didn't slow him down one bit. With his sword he sliced it through the thin crack in between the two large doors cutting directly in the middle of the barricade keeping it locked firmly on the other side. He pushed the door open continuing to make his way inside.

Masters Storming Ox and Croc had locked their weapons together, but at the entrance of this intruder the sparing session came to an end. Master Thundering Rhino stepped forward in front of the two as they went respectfully a few steps behind on each side to his higher rank. They along with the Soothsayer, who'd been observing the entire matched, looked on in bewilderment as the unannounced guest revealed himself as the banished prince Lord Shen.

"Shen," spoke all the Masters.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen. Now we got the pleasantries out of the way please leave my house," said Shen, pleasantly, gesturing with his hand to the front gates.

"Your house," echoed Master Ox, brow raised.

Mockingly, Shen drawled "Yes, didn't you see the peacock on the front door?" He then spotted the person his eyes had been searching for upon entrance…the Soothsayer. "Ah there you are, Soothsayer. It seems your fortune telling skills are not as good as you thought."

Eyes narrowed at his approach the Soothsayer stood her ground, saying "We shall see, Shen."

"Oh you shall see, Old Goat," muttered Shen, sneering, voice low enough for only her to hear. His pleasant mask returned as he advanced further to the Masters. "Where were we?"

"What do you want, Shen," asked Master Rhino, getting right to the point of business.

"What is rightfully mine," stated Shen, "Gongmen City!"

"Gongmen City is under the stewardship of the Masters Council and well will protect it even from you," said Master Rhino," banging the bottom of his hammer on the platform for emphasis.

Then a voice was clearly heard through the air one neither the Masters nor the Soothsayer expected to hear. All, but Shen, looked to the front gates.

"And what of me, Master Rhino, do your words include me as well," said Primrose. Stepping into the sunlight as she moved to her brother's side was the Princess Primrose. As beautiful as she ever was in her white silk kimono with pink embroidered cherry blossoms. Her posture and aura radiating off of her exhibited everything of a royal leaving no doubt to anyone of her lineage. Her feathers and silks seem to sparkle slightly as they rays of sunlight landed on them.

"Lady Primrose," said Master Rhino, straightening his posture relaxing his stance as he bowed to her in respect and protocol as did Masters Ox and Croc copying his example, "welcome back to Gongmen City."

Bowing her head in return as assent Primrose stopped the moment she came to her brother's side, saying "Master Rhino, it has been some time since we last spoke. I trust you are well."

"As are you," said Master Rhino.

Primrose politely greeted the Soothsayer with a pleasant smile in much the same manner, but was far more pleased to actually see her. "Soothsayer, it is good to see you after such a long absence," cooed Primrose.

"You have been greatly missed, Princess. We have all patiently waited for your return," said Soothsayer, putting both of her hands at the head of her walking cane.

"Really," questioned Primrose, eyebrow raised slightly the only indication of her doubt, "I would think that would be the opposite after the order of banishment."

"Shen was the one whom was banished from these lands, Princess, not you," corrected Master Rhino. "You simply left willingly to follow him into exile. The late King and Queen always held very high hopes you would return in their lifetime."

It may not have been visibly apparent, but his words did hit their mark even fi unattended. When word of the King and Queen reached their ears Shen and Primrose reacted in alternate ways. For example Primrose openly showed her grief unable to leave her chambers for days after hearing the news refusing to eat anything the sound of loud sobs easily escaping from the other side of the thick door. Her Father died after their Mother unable to live without his wife and children any longer. Both had died only a few years after their children left the kingdom.

While Primrose had opening showed her heartbreak Shen showed relevant indifference to their passing. He was noticed not to reveal an ounce of regret they were gone forever to many who were around him including his own soldiers, but Primrose knew otherwise. Despite his general appearance of despising their parents he in turn did feel so much agony when the news finally reached them. Confined safely tucked away from the eyes of everyone else Shen broke down. Collapsing inside of his personal chambers he wept his heart out. Unknown to Shen his sister had been watching with pity mixed with sympathy in her eyes as tears of sorrow streamed like a river without end. The hardship only managed to strengthen the bond shared between the siblings knowing more than even these two were entirely all the other had to live for in the world.

After a tragic event passing others would normally get over old grudges leaving the past alone behind them. In this case it would be to expect Lord Shen to have a change of heart changing his ways. Apparently those who thought so were putting their faith in the wrong place wasting their hopes. The deaths of the late King and Queen made his determination to achieve victory at all costs a whole lot stronger. When questioned about it Shen always answered with the same exact thing over and over. The only thing he regretted not doing was being unable to kill them himself, but he knew all too well this only to be half true.

"Which brings us to why we've been waiting for you, Primrose," said the Soothsayer.

Master Rhino said "With Shen disinherited from the royal family his birthright to the line of successional no longer existent he lost his privilege to claim the throne. Before they passed on into the next world the King and Queen named you their sole heir. From that moment on you've been known as the Queen of Gongmen City."

This announcement was certainly not something Primrose wished to hear for one reason and one reason alone…Shen.

Scowling at such a ridiculous declaration he then sneered. On the other hand Primrose was furiously in his mind because she didn't want to be given the throne instead of it being rightfully his. Shen was the firstborn son so he was entitled to being in line for the position as monarch way before her. Also, he knew she'd never accept it already knowing his opinion of the matter along with his nearly obsessive desire for it. He bore a smug expression before the words were even out of her mouth.

Calm, Primrose said "While I am grateful for the legacy Mother and Father left behind for me…but it is something I must decline. I cannot accept it."

If she didn't expect them handing the throne over to her then they definitely weren't thinking she'd do that.

"I'm sorry, what did you say," asked Master Croc, disbelief hovering on his face.

"You heard me," said Primrose, crossing her arms. She knew each and every one of them heard her correctly.

Exasperated, Master Ox said "you can't do that!"

"Oh," mused Primrose, brow raised, "can't I?"

"He is right, Primrose," persisted Soothsayer, "you must not refuse."

Master Rhino said "If you do not accept the kingdom will be thrown into chaos. The Masters Council was only to act in stewardship temporarily until your return. Leaving Gongmen City without a leader may cause civil war in a battle for supremacy tearing the land apart. Do you wish for such destruction to happen reigning supreme?"

"Of course not," snapped Primrose, irritated by the unspoken insinuation, "I may have been absent for an extended period of time, but each and every one of you should be well aware of me enough it is the very last thing I want!"

Masters Ox and Croc at the very least had the decency to look the least bit ashamed, but Master Rhino and the Soothsayer were not even near the point of looking remorseful staying as stone.

Genuinely sincere, Primrose said "Although I appreciate the support from the four of you would give were I to rule, but you are all forgetting an important fact. I am not the only one in line to take the throne Shen is the one who deserves it not me."

Gently, Soothsayer said "Shen must never rule as King. No good will ever come out of it."

"But it is what she decides," smirked Shen, slyly, "and you've all admitted she is the new monarch which means you have no choice, but to follow commands from her."

"This is my first and last order to give," declared Primrose, standing tall. "I henceforth abdicate the rule of Gongmen City to Lord Shen the firstborn son, rightful heir to the throne, and my elder brother."

"The late monarchs took him out of the line of succession for a reason," argued Master Rhino, defiant.

Firm, Primrose said "And I'm putting him back in. We share the same blood making his lineage as noble as my own."

"His crimes are unimaginable far too many to keep an adequate track," objected Master Ox. "The citizens of Gongmen City will never accept him as their leader. A rebellion will form against him the moment he declares himself as such."

All of them were countering at every turn. They may not have showed it, but they were beginning to get desperate in finding a loophole to convince Primrose to change her mind into the right path or what they thought it was. Shen, on the other hand, was feeling an extreme deep sense of satisfaction since it was easy to figure out where this was all leading as he'd hoped. Primrose was definitely hoping beyond all hope the Masters Council would cooperate. These were all good people she knew from all those years ago. She didn't want to see any of them hurt or worst killed. Violence was being avoided for as long as possible by her extremely persistent efforts. Unfortunately, for Primrose she could already sense things were traveling in a direction she would be unable to an end to before it stops this time until the others. Confrontation here was close to becoming unavoidable.

Arms crossed, Shen said "the opinions of the people don't exactly count in politics. Primrose has chosen to abdicate in choice to me. As the monarch in control she is the one who ultimately decides the laws." All four of them were looking mutinous, but among two it was far more controlled radiating off of them in invisible waves. Now the issue of succession has been settled there is one more matter to take care of. Swear your fealty to me!"

Brandishing his weapon aggressively, Master Croc hissed "We will never swear fealty to you!"

"This city will not have a corrupt King," shouted Master Ox. "We will fight to the death against you." He and Master Croc were so confident knowing on a united front they could beat him together.

Master Rhino nodded smiling approvingly at both of the younger Council members.

"So you're still going to fight even against me," asked Primrose, eyes filled with sadness.

Primrose and Master Rhino locked gazes with each other. For Primrose the silence was almost deafening as she anxiously waited for his answer. His would ultimately decide whether this would ultimately end in either confrontation or peace. In the end his response was the one she'd been dreading all along.

"We will fight," said Master Rhino, solemn an air of finality in his voice.

Primrose shut her eyes in sorrow as her heart practically dropped out of her chest. There was no longer an option of turning back this was only going to result in death.

Laughing delighted, Shen exclaimed "I'm so glad you feel that way. Otherwise I've dragged that hear for nothing."

The object Shen had been referring to was being pushed in passed the front gates by the wolf Soldiers. It was a large wooden crate being dragged by two Wolves at the front with a few others pushing at the rear. Without wheels it wouldn't have been possible to movie it as easy as they were now.

"What's in the box, Shen," demanded Master Ox, gesturing at it with his ax.

"You want to see? It's a gift," said Shen, a fake sweetness layered into his voice. "Well it's your parting gift in that it will part you."

Instantly the three Masters tenses at the obvious threat as did Primrose prepared for the assault which was inevitable at this point.

A crazed menacing sadistic glint on his face, mockingly, Shen said "Part of you here, part of you there, and part of you way over there staining the wall!"

That did it. The Masters could tolerate much, but not something like this Shen had taken his insolence too far. Master Ox was the one to make the first move composure finally snapping.

"You insolent fool," shouted Master Ox, angrily. Leaping into the air he lunged at Shen.

Shoving Primrose out of the crossfire only then did he act. He'd already anticipated the assault Master Ox would make. There were a decent amount of weapons concealed on his person for his arsenal those none could see. These he used now in rapid succession in defense of himself. Shen cracked out the long whip hidden within his right sleeve. The other end wrapped around one of Master Ox's horns causing him to crash onto the stone in front of Shen's feet.

"Jumba," shouted Master Croc, leaping into the fray to aide his comrade. He lunged at Shen, but the peacock jumped high to dodge him.

At reaching the height of his climb Shen fanned out his rear feathers and from residing deep inside his sleeves he launched a barrage of knives. On landing master Croc rolled over to face Shen to find a number of sharp knives aimed directly at him. With his blade Master Croc deflected the ones aimed at his head barely in time.

Making a solid landing into a fighting stance Shen faced the two young Masters a dark expression shadowing his eyes as his sword snapped from his sleeve sliding out. The young Masters rushed at him at the same time with Shen meeting them in the middle head on. Even though it was literally two on one Shen easily handled these two deflecting their blows while inflicting painful injuries of his own on them in retaliation. Watching on the sidelines Primrose wasn't at all concerned for the welfare of her brother's safety. His own fighting style was more than equal than his opponents…Master Rhino was a whole other story completely. Shen immediately, parried a strike from Master Ox's axe trapping it on the stone brick path laid out. Aiming a kick to Master Croc's stomach Shen tossed him back. Thanks to Shen's more agile flexible body he was able to use the flexibility to his advantage doing multiple moves at once. Spinning on one foot Shen smacked Master Ox in the back of the head with the other slamming his body hard onto the chest just as he was starting to make his way to rise.

At the corner of his eye Shen spotted Master Croc charging at him from behind. As soon as Master Croc got close enough Shen fanned out his rear feathers as wide as they could go causing his adversary to skid to a hard stop. Closing his rear feathers Shen went to stab Master Croc through the neck, but the reptile managed a fast duck bending backwards halfway. Shen back flipped over both of them striking with his rear feathers although not exactly touching them. Right now he was forcing them to retreat. Sore and a bit disoriented from Shen's relentless multiple attacks they rolled away from him crawling out of his range. With these two out of the way Shen confronted Master Rhino who was in truth the actual challenge to overcome.

Balancing gracefully on his talons Shen stood with his rear feathers fanned his sword held in one hand along with three of his knives held in his left hand. One by one Shen flung the knives at Master Rhino in a persistent strike. Twirling his hammer expertly in his hands Master Rhino made his way down the steps repelling the knives thrown at him along with others to quickly follow after the first few. He even used the thick strong horn at the edge of his face with the knife bouncing off at the impact. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps he shoved the base of his hammer at Shen. It didn't touch him, but the huge amount of force behind it knocked him in reverse. Digging his talons in Shen skilled a few feet keeping his balance in the process. The force behind whatever Master Rhino did caused him to lose the grip he had on his sword getting him to release it. His knives were dislodged from where he'd hidden some in his sleeves with those in his hands shattering in half breaking them.

Looking at the state of his knives Shen scoffed, muttering "Show off." Slowly he rose to a standing position retracting them whole knives remaining in his hands.

"That is a warning," hissed Master Rhino, pointing his hammer threateningly at Shen, eyes hard and cold as stone, "you are no match for our kung fu."

"I agree…but this is," smirked Shen, smiling with a knowing expression as he gestured with his head at the large crate.

Doing a backflip Shen landed on top of the large box. The second he did the entire thing fell apart revealing what was inside. It was the weapon Shen had put into production to construct and build over many years…a canon. The head was had been molded into the shape of a Chinese Dragon the rest of the cannon was the dragons legs in the beams holding it securely in place. Caught off guard at the sight of the unfamiliar Master Rhino looked at it in fearful bewilderment. He then altered his stance from threatening to defensive one. Shen went to light the fuse for the cannon to fire when interference blocked his way.

"Wait," said Primrose, stepping in between hands held imploringly toward her brother.

"Out of the way, Primrose," ordered Shen, spiteful eyes remaining on Master Rhino.

"Just give me a minute more," pleaded Primrose.

Scowling Shen nodded allowing her the time she was requesting for. He would do this for her, but his patience was wearing thin. She wouldn't be granted a lot of time.

Steadily one step at a time Primrose approached Master Rhino, begging "Master Rhino, I implore to you once more. Please lay down your arms and accept the new monarchy. Don't let this have to end in blood."

Master Rhino stared into the sympathetic passionate eyes of his Queen. Unlike Shen he could see the pleading sincerity in her eyes. This was beyond anything she wanted to happen this enough was transparently clear, but she wasn't going to stand in her brothers way even if it ended with the death of an old friend.

His gaze softened, Master Rhino said "I decline."

Primrose released a shaky breath slowly shutting her eyes gasping. When she opened them again tears streamed from her eyes unable to keep them ay bay any longer. "So be it," she whispered, void of all emotion though her eyes said all of her great heartbreak.

Primrose stepped to the side clearing the way for Shen to do what he was dying to.

Sneering, Shen muttered "Fool."

Shen ignited a sparked light on the fuse with his gauntlets. The gun powder equipped inside of the canon did its purpose. Expelled from the dragon mouth of the cannon was a metal ball of fire. The speed it was moving at was so fast Master Rhino wasn't provided enough time to react neither did Masters Ox and Croc as they watched on helpless to do anything to put a stop to it.

"Master," yelled Master Ox, arm outstretched eyes wide in horror.

The cannonball slammed into Master Rhino impacting him so severely he was absolutely thrown back. His hammer slipped out of his hands the force behind the attack was powerful enough it left a trail in the earth and stone where his body had dug into it. Master Rhino had no chance of survival he was dead instantly. Only when his corpse came to a forceful stop at the carved peacock in the stone on the stairway and the smoke cleared did everyone see the full extent of the damage done to the great kung fu Master. Master Rhino's body was mutilated torn open where the cannonball had impacted in the chest. Fresh blood covered him, the imprinted stone carving of the peacock, and the ground he was lying on. His eyes were lifeless without any emotion staring blank into space.

No one moved not even a single syllable was uttered as what occurred truly sank in. The Soothsayer was barely keeping herself upright by her walking stick eyes closed shut in pain. Master Rhino was a beloved respected figure he would be well missed.

Masters Ox and Croc were in a state of shock. All Master Croc could do was stare his eyes filled with disbelief and grief bombarding mere seconds after with his releasing a pained cry. Master Ox had started to rise to assist Master Rhino in battle against Shen only to be confronted with his teacher murdered before his very eyes. His legs went numb from pure shock causing him to collapse holding himself up with his hands as he fell forward.

"It cannot be," whispered Master Ox, his fingers digging into the ground as they tightened into fists. His body wished to attack, but his mind was so numb he couldn't react to it.

Shen's gleeful laughter rang out through the air of the palace grounds. His weapon had done its job in a single strike. Master Rhino one of the few Masters to be known as invincible was killed in one simple move after he'd deflected others easily in the past. Truthfully it was a great victory in his eyes to have illuminated such an adversary as one before has ever come close to defeating.

Abandoning his perch on the cannon Shen steadily approached the corpse of Master Rhino smug about the outcome.

"Master Thundering Rhino," mocked Shen, smirking, "oh how the mighty have truly fallen this day," Shen's cruel eyes then glanced toward the still numb Masters staring horrified in disbelief at both their long respected colleague and teacher, "Now it's time to take care of you two," he sneered, eyeing them with all too evident disdain, signaling the Wolf Soldiers who adjusted the cannon to aim at the two remaining Masters. "You shall share the same fate." He then looked to a Wolf by the cannon holding a torch close to the fuse. "Fire!"

On the command the Wolf Soldier brought the lighted torch to the cannons fuse and was about to ignite when fate had a different idea for the Masters. At Shen's command they'd been shaken from their numb trance and were glaring at the weapon in undeniable defiance and hatred as they were targeted next.

"Hold, hold," ordered Primrose, intercepting the path between the cannon and the Masters causing the Wolf Soldier to desist his actions.

"What is it now, Primrose," demanded Shen, rolling his eyes irritably, growing ever more annoyed of her continued interference in his enjoyment.

"There is no need to kill these two, Shen. Doing so would be a waste of ammunition hardly the example you first wish to make for yourself on the citizens of Gongmen City," said Primrose, calm.

Crossing his arms, intrigued, eyebrows raised, Shen said "Go on. Why wouldn't this be the message to set above them? After all in order to keep these worthless peasants in line to follow me they must fear me."

"I have no quarrel with the idea of them fearing you, Brother," assured Primrose, soothing, shaking her head. "What I'm saying is too much fear can lead to dangerous levels which would eventually create a rebellion against you. Resistance from the peasants alone would be pathetic, but the death of their leaders further could make their anger and fury push pass the fear. They'd be defeated, but enough time would probably be wasted in the schedule to hold us back in a delay. You might want to think about the assumption."

Despite his obvious reluctance to the very idea of allowing these guys to live Shen seemed somewhat intrigued in what his sister was suggesting. Arms folded across his chest, Shen inquired "If not kill them then what do you have in mind?"

"We imprison them away in Gongmen Jail," said Primrose, "keep them as hostages. With this they're out of the way put in a place where we can keep a proper eye on them and it'll teach any others who wish to defy your will that you are not to be trifled with. Come, Brother, even you should see the common sense in this."

All eyes were watching Shen closely as he weighed the decision contemplating on whether Masters Ox and Croc lived or died was literally in the palm of his hand. Spiteful, Shen said "My Sister has graciously offered you a choice Master Ox, Master Croc. You surrender and submit to us in order to live or continue fighting and die. Decide now for you will not be granted an opportunity at this choice again."

The silence was deafening as the two Masters contemplated what fate now had in store for them. Both knew very well neither of them were prepared to die this day, but were no match against the weapon for which Lord Shen presented to use against them. Master Ox gritted his teeth and was about o yell they would rather fall than to submit when he glanced at Lady Primrose.

Lady Primrose was expressionless all accept for her eyes. The message they were sending to the two Master's was in fact all too clear. Primrose was pleading with them to accept the offer although surrendering would lead to ultimate loss of their pride, dignity, and bring on years of humiliation under Shen's hands. The desperation in her eyes was almost too much to bear nearly forcing him to look away, but he felt he couldn't deny her with their eyes locked together. The mind of Master Ox was decided. He shut his eyes breathing in deeply with the weight and pain of it. Slowly the man stood with what he did next surprised them all.

Throwing his weapon in the middle of him and Shen, grudgingly, Master Ox said "We surrender."

Primrose nearly collapsed in enormous relief if she hadn't caught herself in time. She was extremely grateful she wasn't going to have to further watch anyone else die this day as she stood by helpless unable to actually do anything to stop it. Shen it didn't really come to as a surprise he was somewhat disappointed by the outcome. In reality he'd wanted to actually kill these two, but having them openly yield like this gave him no other alternative choice only to allow them to keep their lives temporarily for the time being.

Master Croc was beside himself staring at his friend in utter disbelief thinking he'd misheard him. "What," he exclaimed, outraged, "Ox, we can't just-."

"We can and we will," interrupted Ox, the fight going out of him as his entire body deflated in front of their eyes completely defeated to the bone. "Look around you, Croc, if we fight we're definitely not going to have a chance of getting out alive, It's over we lost."

Furiously hissing showing his teeth Croc's eyes flared with undeniable rage. The grip he had on his sword was so tight his dark green knuckles were turning the color of a lime. He wanted so badly to strike, but with a large amount of restraint he was holding himself back by the skin of his teeth. Shen was glaring at him smug watching his movements patiently waiting for Croc to slip up. His pride destroyed Croc knew there was absolutely no escape route to take now. Reluctantly with as much disdain as he could muster Croc furiously threw his sword onto the stone.

"I expected as much from cowards," smirked Shen in great satisfaction. Masters Ox and Croc met it with hisses and growls, but didn't retaliate knowing the consequences would be their deaths. "Take them away!"

A bunch of Wolf Soldiers surrounded them dragging them away out of the palace grounds. Their weapons were confiscated brought before Shen. After examining them Shen waved a dismissive hand uninterested, saying "Have them cleaned and hung on the wall in the palace. They are to be trophy's as remembrance of my victory."

"Yes, Lord Shen," said the Wolf Soldier, bowing before obediently following the order.

The Wolf Bass was standing in close proximity to the corpse of the fallen Master Rhino. He asked "Lord Shen, what should we do with the body of Master Rhino?"

"Dispose of it," said Shen, uninterested, calmly walking pass the body to stand where Master Rhino had been previously, "it is of no use to us."

"He deserves a proper burial, Shen," warned Primrose, stern. "Neither of you may have liked each other all too well, but you know as well as I do he deserves to be buried in honor." There was a cautious tint to her voice as she spoke. Primrose was more than willing to let Shen have his way most of the time she would argue to her final breath for it to be close to hers.

"Very well," conceded Shen, tiredly. Quickly he transformed from being annoyed to extremely pleased as he spread his wings out wide. "My friends…I give you victory!"

An outcry of cheers rang out among the soldiers remaining both Wolf and Gorilla. After waiting so long they were all quite content to be back since this was their homeland too.

Wrapping a wing around Primrose holder her to his side, he sneered "I told you, Sister, it would be ours again. All of it."

"I never doubted you for a second, Shen," said Primrose, softly, standing on the tips of her talons kissing his cheek happy he'd achieved the major victory he'd been dying for these passed decades. "Your dreams are coming true."

"I wouldn't be so sure," spoke the voice of someone most had forgotten was actually present. The Soothsayer came over with her walking stick until she was at the bottom of the stairs glaring daggers directly at them. "You may have conquered Gongmen City, but the rest of the world is far too large for one person alone to control under one rule. It is one victory you ultimately will not achieve in this lifetime."

The statement from the Soothsayer only succeeded in her gaining the death stares from everyone in the vicinity. If looks could literally kill the Goat would've been dead instantly on the spot. The dangerous flash that speed through Shen's eyes revealed his anger. It should've been warning enough for anyone to run for their life, but the Soothsayer was either fearless or completely clueless. At least it should've made her more cautious of what she said.

Shen laughed, humorless, saying "You shouldn't be spouting such claims you know will not become fruition. After all I am still here alive triumphant. Perhaps your abilities to summon accurate visions has faded with time…meaning you're probably not of any further use to me."

"I disagree," said Primrose, softly, "although it's true some of the Soothsayer's visions are no longer reliable she can still provide us with a great deal of information from visions which hold truth."

Shen tapped his chin thoughtfully acknowledging her words thing it over contemplating the facts laid out before him. Grinning, Shen said "I see your point as much as I don't think there's actually one. I'll keep her around for the time being as long as she continues to prove her usefulness."

Nodding satisfied, Primrose said "I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Faith, Love, and Loyalty of a Primrose Chapter 4

Inside the confines of the Valley word had just reached the Temple of what occurred in Gongmen City. After reading over the message on the parchment of a scroll Master Shifu looked up in dread.

"Are you familiar with the Master of Gongmen City," he inquired, rolling the scroll neatly to an extent where the others could still see.

"Master Thundering Rhino," said Po, excited at hearing the name.

"Yes," clarified Master Shifu, grimly without taking his eyes from the message written on the scroll.

"Son of Legendary Flying Rhino," continued Po.

"Yes," repeated Master Shifu, handing the scroll over to the Panda as he walked through the temple gates.

"And slayer of the Ten Thousand Serpents in the Valley of Woe," exclaimed Po, ecstatic.

"He's dead," declared Master Shifu, somber.

That put all of them into a state of shocked disbelief. Out of all of the things expected this information definitely wasn't one of them.

"Whoa," said Po, staring at the scroll the others grouped around him to have a closer look.

"T-That's impossible," stated Crane, astounded, disbelief riding his voice.

"Rhino's horn defense is impervious to any technique," added Tigress as if to prove Master Shifu was false.

"It was no technique. Lord Shen has created a weapon one that breathes fire and spits metal. Unless he is stopped this could be the end of kung fu," warned Master Shifu, forlorn, looking at them while foreshadowing the truth of what was possibly to come.

"But I just got kung fu," protested Po, horrified by the very prospect of losing kung fu when he'd only recently gotten the full mastery of it.

"And now you must save it," said Master Shifu, thumping the bottom of his staff onto the ground.

Waving an arm to draw attention o her, Tigress said "Wait a moment if Lord Shen has resurfaced at Gongmen City then the Lady Primrose should've arrived with him. Those two have always been inseparable if the tales from rumors are true. Everyone knows this to be so,"

"What's your point," questioned Mantis, pincers crossed.

Tigress said "Lady Primrose has always acted as her brother's sheath. If she was present there during the takeover couldn't she have prevented Master Rhino's death?"

Tapping his fingers against Master Ooogways staff, Master Shifu said "While Lady Primrose was there is seems she did make an effort to prevent any casualties from occurring. Before Lord Shen's ultimate weapon was used she spoke to the Masters of Gongmen City in an attempt to get them to surrender peacefully. She's always been known to try to handle things quietly instead of conflict so this isn't unexpected. Master Rhino didn't accept which resulted in his death as consequence of his refusal."

Urgently, Monkey asked "What about the Masters Ox and Croc?"

Master Shifu said "Thankfully they're alive for now Lady Primrose somehow managed to convince Lord Shen to imprison them in Gongmen Jail. So they're alive and safe for the time being."

At that everyone let out deep sighs of relief. Having one Master dead was one thing, but having all three gone would've been an even bigger disaster in the making.

Tail to her chest, Viper said "That's a relief at least she did that much to stop him."

"But who knows how long Shen will actually uphold his end of the bargain keeping them there," said Crane.

"Which means you all must make it there with great haste," said Master Shifu, turning and pointing the staff in the direction outside of the Valley. "Go destroy this weapon and bring Lord Shen to justice!"

The Furious Five immediately leapt into action rushing down the massive temple steps with Po beginning to follow when something struck his mind. "All right here we go…Whoa, whoa wait a second," said Po, eyes wide. "How can I do this? I mean how can kung fu stop something that stops kung fu?"

"Remember, Dragon Warrior, anything is possible when you have inner peace," advised Master Shifu.

Po nodded the expression on his face revealed his confusion and yet understood what Shifu was saying to him increasing his resolve and determination. Leavign Master Shifu behind he went running after the rest of them. As they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop the villagers cheered knowing they were off on the mission together. When they were nearing the outskirts of the village they faced an obstacle in their path.

The whole time they were running, Po was muttering under his breath "Inner peace, inner peace, inner peace. Peace on."

"Oh, Po," called the voice of Mr. Ping.

This caused Po and the Furious Five to skid to a halt as Mr. Ping came out from the restaurant to block their path. In his arms he was carrying a large travel bag by the very size of the object was obviously meant for Po.

"Oh, Po, I've got your travel bad," said Mr. Ping, dumping the bag in front of the group food rolling out forcing him to pick and put them back. "I've packed you food for week's cookies, buns, and vegetables. I even packed all of your action figures." He held two of them to show. One was an extremely shrunk figure of Tigress while the other was a life sized wooden version of Mantis.

Pointing at the one of Tigress laughing Monkey got Po into a corner. Tigress smiled at the Panda hands on her hips actually looking happy somewhat at the sight of the action figure of her.

Instead of owning up to it Po was more embarrassed by it than pleased. "Oh uh," denied Po, avoiding all eye contact with those present, "Hey, I don't know what those are. I've never seen them before in my life."

Stuck in between anger and disappointment Tigress moved away to give Po and Mr. Ping some privacy with the others following her example.

The moment they were at a safe distance Po instantly snapped out of it. Reaching out her carefully took the Tigress action figure carefully into his hands, whispering "Dad, you've got scratches on my Tigress."

"I, also, packed your paintings of our best times together just in case you get lonely," said Mr. Ping, taking them out showing them to Po one by one. "That's me and you making noodles, and that's me and you eating noodles, and that's me giving you a piggyback ride. That's cute. On second thought I'll hang onto this one." Mr. Ping took the last picture keeping it for him gazing at the image drawn there with great love, sadness, and affection.

"Hey, uh…they're waiting for me," said Po, awkwardly.

"Of course, of course you have a job to do. Far from home in a strange city filled with strange people and strange noodles. Facing horrible danger from which you might never return," said Mr. Ping, erratically. "Don't go, Po!"

"I've got to go. I'm the Dragon Warrior it's kind of my job to save kung fu and if I don't…What am I," said Po.

"You're my son," said Mr. Ping, smiling, hoping it would convince Po to stay put and not leave. Then at Po's hesitation his face took on a worried expression. "Right?"

"Po, it's time." Said Tigress, softly, gently reminding him it was time to seriously take their leave for the mission. They'd allowed too much of their limited time to waste as it was.

"Goodbye," said Po, reluctantly moving away from his Father. Lifting the travel pack placing it securely on his back he walked passing Tigress without even glancing back at his Father once.

"Don't worry, Mr. Ping, he'll be back before you can say noodles," assured Tigress, confident. She and the others continued their charge on the way out of the village with Po leaving Mr. Ping all alone in the street which was deserted staring after them forlorn with sad eyes clutching the one picture to the chest in between his fingers.

"Noodles," he whispered, sorrowful.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Faith, Love, and Loyalty of a Primrose Chapter 5

Opening the doors Primrose slowly stepped inside what once was and still remained her personal living quarters within the palace walls. After she reached the middle of the room she moved around in a small circle taking it all in. Even after a suitable amount of time of thirty years absolutely nothing had changed it was exactly the same way she'd left it behind. A knock on wood gently interrupted her peaceful musings.

"My Lady," spoke a Wolf Soldier standing outside of the room, "forgive the intrusion, but your belongings have been brought up."

"Excellent," said Primrose, politely, pointing a few feet from where she was standing, "put it all here. Only then will I decide where everything goes."

The Wolf Soldier bowed his head to her respectfully and gestured with his arm for those waiting outside to come in. More Wolf Soldiers entered carrying a few bags and packages filled to capacity. One was even carrying a rolled up tapestry under his arm. This Wolf Soldier was the single one she stopped out of the entire bunch.

Stopping him with an open hand, Primrose ordered "Take that and hang it over the fireplace."

"Yes, Lady Primrose," he said, doing as ordered separating his course from the others.

The fireplace remained unlit so there was no danger to his person. Using a stool as leverage the Wolf Soldier hung it over the stone fireplace as directed. Following the rest of her orders he hung it there Primrose made absolutely sure it was perfect just the way she preferred it to be. The moment it was so Primrose halted him and he returned to the side of his fellow Wolves.

Waving a dismissive hand, she said "You may leave now I shall handle the rest."

The Wolves bowed and left through the door, but as eh was about halfway out the last Wolf turned, asking "Do you require anything else brought before you? Food? Refreshments of any sort?"

Shaking her head, Primrose said "I'll send out a summons if I need anything."

There was nothing more to say for her desire to be alone and he very well knew it. So without another word the Wolf Soldier left like the others. Now completely on her own Primrose set herself to unpacking the few bags and packages of baggage. The objects were a few clothes, accessories, and all of that other stuff she held dear, but none more so than the tapestry hung over the chambers fireplace. After putting the last of her pure silk kimonos into the large intricate wardrobe she lit a small fire to bring light and needed warmth. Watching the flames move as they burnt over the wood which was calming and soothing. Looking at the hanging tapestry Primrose couldn't retract her eyes off of the image beautifully stitched into it.

Stitched in the center was the late King and Queen and standing on either side of them were younger versions of her along with Shen when they were children. Despite Shen's open hatred of the tapestry because of the relative lie he believed it portrayed she kept it anyway. For her it represented a time of peace in her life she desperately wished to return to, but reversing time was far beyond her means. Primrose had put up such a front showing she was so indifferent to her parents hating them equally as much as Shen did, but in reality she loved and missed them so much. There were times when she was along Primrose would close her eyes imagining when she was back with them in the good times they didn't worry or want for anything in the world. Her Mother's gentle hands stroking her head feathers when she was sick, her soothing voice as she sung her a lullaby to sleep, and her Father's countless stories of his courageous adventures of when he was a young peacock before he even met Mother. They were beloved by all with so many loyal subjects and speaking of those…

Her thoughts were immersed in Masters Croc and Ox where they were confined inside Gongmen Jail. They were safe there for now, but how long they would be able to remain so she didn't have a single clue. She'd managed to pacify Shen from killing them, but his mind could alter direction at any given time. After all he was King and he didn't really have to keep his word if he so chose. Not by that, but the two Master's eventually attempt something rash when they get tired of being locked away in a cell for a length of time. It crossed her perhaps she should have another word with them.

It was late the sun had set a little over an hour before. With a heavy heart she knew neither of the two Master's had been given any food yet. Like Shen those two were far too proud to request food and even if they did the soldiers would probably deny them. Primrose instantly thought she was going to have to take the whole matter into her own hands.

Taking her cloak wrapping it about herself Primrose quickly took a basket leaving her quarters. The kitchen staff was found to have the bulk of them to have already retired for the night to their beds with only a few staying. They were tense thinking it to be Shen, but when they saw it was her they relaxed. They knew she had the sweeter temper of the siblings so they'd absolutely nothing to fear from her. Primrose asked for some of the leftovers of that evening's dinner to be wrapped enough for two including a pair of full water skins. None of the kitchen servants questioned her about it only did as they were bid. She could tell by the expressions in some of their eyes there was a pretty good idea of what she was doing.

After all was retrieved Primrose quietly passed out of the palace grounds. None of the guards or soldiers she encountered stood in her way only bowed to her as she went by. The streets were deserted this night. Following the arrival of their long ago exiled Lord none wished to be caught out in the open at night. To be safe Primrose kept to the shadows of the night where the light of the moon couldn't touch. Once Primrose reached Gongmen Jail she realized there was no possible way she can keep going on unnoticed. Two Wolf Soldiers stood guard on both sides of the doorway at attention in their posts. On sighting her the guards pointed their scythes at her in a threatening manner.

"Who's there? State your purpose," snarled the larger of the two.

Lowering the hood of her cloak Primrose stepped into the light of the lamps revealing her face. "One would expect after working under a person for so many years they'd recognize someone's cellulite by now," she said, brow raised.

Instantly the guards eased the weapons they'd raised at their Lord's sister. "Lady Primrose," said the younger of the guards, bowing low at the waist, quivering. "We didn't expect to see you this evening."

"What are you doing out so late," questioned the elder.

Eyes narrowed in disapproval, Primrose reminded "I hardly believe that is any business of yours. Especially since it isn't your place to question your Lady."

That managed to get them to bristle down. Reminding them of their place in a gentle yet firm reproach certainly did the trick.

Ears pinned against the rear of his head the elder Wolf bowed his head meekly, saying "Forgive me, my Lady. It wasn't my place to make such an inquiry."

Nodding in approval at his correction Primrose decided then to ease up on them, saying "I am here to see to the prisoners."

Brow furrowed, the elder Wolf argued "But, my Lady, the men in there are dangerous criminals. We wouldn't want you to get assaulted by them."

"I thank you for your concern, but there is no need to worry about my person so," assured Primrose. "I am quite more than capable of taking care of myself should any form of an unfortunate incident occurs. Now stand aside and let me pass."

Seeing she wasn't about to change her mind the guards moved to either side opening the doors for her. Then after she entered they shut the doors securely behind her. Inside there were many cells within the depths of Gongmen Jail with only a select few being occupied in the present. Going quietly through the circular prison Primrose searched the cells until she got to the pinpointed location the prisoners she'd been focusing on. Masters Ox and Croc were confined to a secluded cell in less light than most of the others. The only sources of light they'd been provided were originated from torches lit in front of their shared cell along with the limited rays coming from the barred window. Master Ox was lying on the bottom bunk his back facing the door while Croc was leaning against one of the stone brick walls arms crossed a forlorn expression on his face as he sat there trying to sleep.

Right now her steps were so light they could barely be heard as she approached silently.

"If you were planning to assassinate us in our sleep you should've thought of a better plan to execute," hissed Master Croc, not once shifting position not even opening his eyes. "You've lost your element advantage of surprise."

Well she was definitely wrong about her approach going unnoticed. She must've been emitting far more noise than she first anticipated unable to muffle it enough. The hissed warning by Master Croc caused her to pause in her footsteps the shadows keeping her form well concealed thought her presence had been discovered.

Showing he'd, also known of her arrival Master Ox rose from his bunk facing the door of the cell a blank hostile expression on his face. It was as cold as his eyes were menacing. "Show yourself," he demanded, harshly, "step into the light so we may see who it is that has tried to murder us in our slumber."

Despite her best intentions to the prisoners within Primrose hesitated to take a step further.

That tiny ounce of reluctance caused Master Ox in particular to be brought into anger. "Now," he commanded, voice echoing from the walls.

Primrose knew she couldn't precisely back out of the arrangement now she'd come too far. Besides she was amused of his tone of voice while speaking to her. Right now neither of them knew her identity. Perhaps she should present herself before one of them ultimately said something they'd certainly regret moments later after.

Laughing softly revealing her amusement Primrose stepped into the lingering light of the few torches along with the moon, brow raised, saying "Is that really any way to speak to your Lady, Master Ox. After all I have done for the both of you in order for the two of you to keep you lives in the palms of your very hands. I'm the last person to ever mean either of you two further harm than what has already been done."

Upon sight of Primrose the Masters of Kung Fu immediately showed a definitely alteration of tune. Instantly their postures turned from hostile to ones of disbelief as the two leapt to their feet accusation in their eyes.

"Lady Primrose," exclaimed Master Croc, eyes wide, voice disappearing in speechless silence.

Primrose smirked "In the flesh so to speak. To be honest I expected a better reception when I decided to come here for a visit."

"My sincerest apologies for the way I spoke to you, my Lady," he said, sincere. "I did not realize it was you."

"I bet you did," said Primrose, softly, before turning her focused attention onto Master Croc whom was looking at her with wide eyes and a gapping dropped jaw. Chuckling and giving him a pointed look she snapped him out of it. "Croc you'd better close your mouth before it becomes inhabited by flies."

Looking a bit sheepish Master Croc snapped his mouth shut while bowing his big reptilian head. More respectfully he asked "Exactly why are you here, Lady Primrose? I highly doubt your brother would allow you to come see us let alone by yourself."

Moving closer until she was standing mere centimeters away from the cell bars. Primrose said "First off Shen may be the Lord of Gongmen City and my big brother, but he has no full control over my actions. Second you're probably not being fed properly here so I took the initiative of bringing you something to eat."

Kneeling on the floor Primrose presented the full basket she'd brought with her. With the knowledge food was contained there the attention of the Masters trained their interest caught. They came forward to get a look at the provisions after Primrose removed the cloth she had covering the top. Crocs mouth definitely began to water at the sight of the steaming hot food while Master Ox gazed at her in great gratitude.

"I figured Shen probably gave orders to not give you regular meals, but I will provide different ones to make sure you are," she said.

Master Croc grabbed the basket from her hands pulling it in through the space in the cell bars no matter how little it was. The dug through the side of the basket meant for him. Master Ox was more restrained with his manners thanking his Lady for this charitable bounty before he even started to eat.

Grateful, Master Ox said "Thank you for your most generous gift, Lady Primrose. I'm sure it'll go a long way for us."

"That is what I hope," she said, smiling. She then looked to Master Croc who was wolfing the food so fast it didn't seem like he was giving himself time to check before he swallowed. "Croc slow down! If you don't pace yourself you'll-."

Suddenly Master Croc gagged the large amount of food he was presently trying to digest getting caught in his throat causing him to choke. His fist went to his chest pounding on it to try and get it to move again.

"…choke," finished Primrose, wincing.

Slapping a hand over his eyes in exasperation Master Ox was annoyed by the stupidity of his comrade's actions. Marching over to Croc he pounded his friends back to help him out. One punch was all it took. A second later the blockage was removed as it went smoothly the rest of the way through his throat. This left Croc coughing for air before looking appreciative at his friend.

Shrugging, Primrose, chuckled "I did warn you. Hopefully you'll listen next time. I'll take my leave of you now. I must return to the palace before Shen notices my absence." With that she emptied the basket of the rest of the provisions and went to leave.

As she began to pass the cell next to theirs Ox shot forward grasping the bars, calling "Wait!"

Halting, Primrose asked "What is it?"

"Before you leave I need you to answer a question that has been bothering me since our imprisonment," said Master Ox.

Turning so she could see Master Ox from the corner of her eye, she encouraged "Make it quick. There isn't much time before I am noticed."

There was a pause where Primrose was wondering if he was ever going to speak at all when Master Ox said "When Shen invaded you stood by letting him take over. The throne was yours by right and you just passed it over to Shen."

Tired, Primrose sighed "AS I already said Shen was wronged those thirty years ago. I'm not about to stand in the way of his birthright. He's worked hard to get to where he is today."

"You were supposed to lead us and yet you did nothing," shouted Master Ox, furious, "not even when Master Rhino was annihilated by Shen!"

That managed to get a rise out of her. Angrily her eyes were glowing in suppressed rage as she marched back over to the cell bars.

"How dare you say that! You don't know anything I've had to endure! Neither of you do! All of these years I dutifully followed Shen wherever he went doing his bidding and having to watch helpless as eh hurt others. Out of all in his army Shen listens to me the most. I've used as much as my influence to save as many lives as I can. Do you honestly think it doesn't practically kill me that I've been unable to save them all? Master Rhino was an honorable warrior. I gave him a chance to surrender by honorable measures and keep his life, but he refused to take it. Shen knows better than to deliberately dishonor one of the great Masters of Kung Fu. So don't you dare stand there saying I don't care. You don't have any idea how much I do!"

With that she stormed out of these the astonished shocked eyes of Ox and Croc followed her out. At the entrance of Gongmen Jail the doors flew open banging against the walls of the alley. The guards jumped startled not expecting that. Neither did they think to see an irritated Lady Primrose storming out of the jail a look of thunderous rage and distress on her face.

The younger, concerned, dared to speak cautiously saying "My Lady-."

Fast as lightning Primrose swung her wing in his direction. Out of her sleeve of the kimono flew a few kunai knives. Yelping the young Wolf Soldiers pressed himself against the alley wall or they came at him. All of the kunai hit their marks landing around his head, shoulders, and the last one ending up just below his crotch. All of the kunai were almost touching the skin, but not close enough. Be that as it may the act still had the desired effect. The young Wolf Soldier was shaking in his fur trembling all over.

"N-Never mind," squeaked the younger Wolf Soldier. The elder one was standing by knowing better than to interfere.

It didn't look like the handles of the kunai had lines attached. With a single flick of the wrist they were pulled free from the alley returned to their hiding place in her sleeve. Without sparing them a second glance Primrose walked away raising the hood of the cloak over her head. This time she didn't bother to try being discreet at hiding herself from watching eyes. Right now she was too irritatingly angry to do anything else.

When she reached the palace she went in the same way she came out meeting no resistance. The servants who were awake before were now long asleep. When she entered her room she took off her cloak letting out a long heavy sigh going over to the fireplace staring into the flickering flames. She stared at the tapestry of her parents hanging over it with hard love and longing.

"I miss you," she whispered, thinking she was all alone.

"They missed you too," spoke a familiar voice.

Startled Primrose spun on her feet alarmed snapping out her tenzen holding it aloft in a defensive yet threatening pose. Standing a few feet away unnoticed was the Soothsayer calm and collected not even wincing.

Relaxing her stance putting away her weapon, Primrose demanded "What are you doing in here?"

Daring to approach closer, the Soothsayer said "You were out very late, Primrose."

Caught off guard Primrose awkwardly looked away from her, saying "I went out for an evening stroll. The night was young and I desired some air."

"With a basket full of food and water," countered the Soothsayer, sly, brow raised. When she saw Primrose was about to deny it she intervened. "Don't bother to deny it. My gifts do not lie so don't insult my intelligence. I know where and who you went to see."

Tapping the hearth of the fire, Primrose admitted "Shen wouldn't have given them regular supplies. I brought them what was necessary for tonight. No more no less. I'll be making arrangements for having them receive more tomorrow."

The Soothsayer chuckled, saying "It amazes me how even after so many decades you still hold such a caring forgiving heart. One would thin after what Master Ox said you wouldn't lift a finger to help them further."

"Despite his hurtful words neither he nor Croc have done anything against me so I will not forsake them doing the exact opposite," reasoned Primrose, "They don't deserve such a fate."

"Very true, but there are others who, also, don't deserve the agony She would lay waste should his rule spread," argued the Soothsayer. The hidden message behind those words was all but clear to Primrose.

Eyes narrowed, she said "Shen's supreme rule will come to be, but I can assure you I will ensure there is as little casualties as possible."

"Primrose," said the Soothsayer, softly, "all the chaos from the war Shen wants to create can easily be prevented if you would only take your place as matriarch of Gongmen City. The people will rally behind you all you have to do is say the words."

"How many times do I have to say it," snapped Primrose, punching a frustrated fist against the fireplace. "The throne is not mine to take its Shen's by birthright and law. It doesn't belong to me!"

"Your parents would not have named you as their successor unless they wanted you to rule after them. Your father fully intended for you to inherit his crown," insisted the Soothsayer. "They knew you would be the one to lead the people into a time of prosperity and peace not Shen who will only bring darkness upon the world wherever he goes."

"My parents," scoffed Primrose, disdainfully hateful, "Weren't in their right minds when they chose to banish my brother making the biggest mistake of their lives. I will help my brother achieve his goals no matter what stands in his way."

Solemn, the Soothsayer said "But-."

"Enough," shouted Primrose, patience gone temper taking over, "I will hear no more of this unless you want me to tell my brother of what you've been saying this night."

That was a warning she couldn't ignore. There was too much at stake she couldn't risk it. Disappointed, the Soothsayer said "As you wish." The Soothsayer went over to the door, but before she left there was one more thing she had to say. "Just remember if you ever need me I am right here whether is is for guidance or support." With that she then left taking her leave.

Once she did Primrose slumped leaning against the hearth a hand covering her eyes. Gazing into her mother's face, forlorn, she said "Things are getting a hell a lot more complicated around here."

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Faith, Love, and Loyalty of a Primrose Chapter 6**

The throne room was getting a makeover. Some Gorilla Soldiers were tearing down the beautiful intricate tapestries adorning the room. They'd been hanging there for numerous years since the days of the first peacock King and now they were being removed.

After that was complete Gorilla Soldiers struggled to push the heavy canon to where the throne stood on the dias in the center of the room standing magnificent. The large throne was mostly constructed of pure gold with the rest being sapphire blue marble tiles. There was a seat with the rest fanned out as a peacocks tail feathers would be. This was so whatever peacock was there would be able to sit comfortably without hindrance. In front of the Gorilla Soldiers walking slowly up the steps of the dias to the throne was Shen with Primrose following steps behind.

"Our Father's throne," breathed Shen. "He used to let me lay here beside him promising someday this throne would be mine." He looked at it with soft content eyes a smile on his face.

Moment's later the throne was thrown out of the room flying off from the balcony onto the hard ground stories below. In it's place where it stood previously the Gorilla Soldiers put the canon there.

"A little to the left," ordered Shen, gesturing for them to move it.

"Ah," groaned a Gorilla Soldier, "but it's so heavy, Master."

Maneuvering around her brother, Primrose said "Thirty years my brother has waited for this moment. Everything must be perfect exactly as he envisioned it."

"A little to the left," repeated Shen.

Groaning the Gorilla Soldiers arranged it further to the left side slightly a bit more as directed.

Shen stood in front of the head of the canon while Primrose stayed to the side below watching him.

Shen spread out his arms, saying "Perfect. With the weapon at my side…A little bit more." He noticed it was still a little off than where he wanted it to be. Only after it was exactly where he really wanted it did he speak again. "With the weapon at my side all of China will bow before me. We move out in three days when the moon is full and the tide is high."

Laughing softly Shen began to move slowly off of the dias looking over to where the Soothsayer was sitting with her tools and other materials, saying "And now you, Old Goat, why don't you tell me my-."

"Fortune," interrupted the Soothsayer, finishing his sentence lifting her head from her work.

Caught off guard Shen paused catching himself figuring out what to say next. For that was certainly exactly what he was about to say, but he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of knowing it.

"The future," answered Shen, recovering, "I was going to say future. Look into your bowl tell me what glory awaits."

Lifting her clay bowl, gazing into it, Soothsayer said "If you continue on your current path," she took in a deep breath eyes looking like she was in a daze, "…you will fin yourself…at the bottom of the stairs."

She then looks down to find his last step to be taken brought him off the dias. Noticing this Shen looked at the Soothsayer in annoyance knowing she was not telling him of the future he desired, but what was occurring in the present time. Primrose couldn't help but giggle at his predicament. What she was doing was playing the same game she used to play with her when she was only a little girl. She was usually amused by it while Shen was annoyed as he was now. The giggle caught Shen's attention aiming a hard glare at her causing her to quickly silence the giggles although an amused smile remained. Rolling his eyes Shen began to make his way over to the Soothsayer again and as he did she spoke.

"I see…I see," said the Soothsayer, eyes wide as she looked at Shen when he reached her, "pain," she then plucked one of his while wing feathers causing him to yelp, "and anger," she took the edges of his kimono in her hands taking a bite out of the fabric leaving a large tear of empty space when Shen pulled it away.

"How dare you! That is the finest silk in the province," Shen exclaimed, furious, indignant.

"Followed by denial," added Soothsayer, joining the torn piece of while silk with the plucked feather already in the bowl.

"This is not fortune telling! You're just saying what's happening right-," he shouted, exasperated.

"Now," finished Soothsayer, smiling gently.

After a moment Shen sighed reluctantly admitting defeat in this situation.

"The most important time is now," said Soothsayer, waving her hand over the bowl entrancing Shen's complete attention to it, "but if you really want to see the future." She then threw a small handful of powder into the bowl causing smoke to rise from the mixture.

Enchanted by the sight, softly, Shen breathed "Oh, what do you see?"

Waving her arms the Soothsayer blew the glowing smoke higher above them until it grew large enough to swallow a Gorilla Soldier whole. Seconds later the cloud took shape one of a while peacock with its wings spread wide.

"A peacock," said Soothsayer, watching carefully as the image altered to the black and white symbol of yin and yang, "is defeated by a warrior of black and white. Nothing has changed except for one."

The image then altered again. This time instead of there being one there were a pair of peacocks. The scene they created was far from any expected. One of the two peacocks obviously female was lying dead looking peaceful as if she was sleeping. The male peacock who was definitely Shen fell to his knees beside the female taking her into his arms. After laying his head gently against hers his head was thrown back as a great cry of agonizing despair, loss, and grief was released.

"If you do not give up this dark journey you've chosen you will forever lose that which is most precious to you," warned the Soothsayer, grave.

Shen wasn't tolerating any of this. While watching the vision his eyes had gone wide with shocked disbelief, but now his eyes arrowed in anger along with a certain amount of suspicion. Shen released a knife he'd hidden in his sleeve having it shatter the clay bowl. Once the bowl was destroyed the magic forming the images see in the smoke went with it making the whole thing simply vanish.

Chuckling, eyes hard and cold, Shen hissed "That's not going to happen. It's impossible and you know it."

Rising from her knelt position using the wooden walking stick as leverage she gestured with her head to the stairwell, countering "It is not impossible and he knows it."

Stopping mid-step Shen turned, bow raised asking "Who?"

Running up right large flight of stairs was the Wolf Boss just returned from his metal foraging expedition. Rushing into the throne room, Wolf Boss panted "Lord Shen, I saw a panda!"

After Soothsayers prophecy this was probably the worst news he could've delivered.

"A panda," exclaimed Shen, leaping over to Wolf Boss pouncing on him. Wolf Boss fell on his back Shen's pinning his neck pushing on his throat hard enough to leave an impression, but not enough to cut off air.

"A kung fu warrior. He fought like a demon," gasped Wolf Boss. "Big and furry, soft and squishy, uh, kind of plush and cuddly."

Leaning forward, Shen hissed "There are now more pandas."

"Even with his poor eyesight he can see the truth," said Soothsayer, tapping the Wolf Bosses invalid eye with the bottom tip of her walking stick causing him to growl at her. "Why is it that you cannot."

Loosening his grip on Wolf Boss, Shen sneered "Find this panda and bring him to me!" He then shoved Wolf Boss back towards the stairwell.

Steadying himself to regain his balance, Wolf Boss said "Yes, Lord Shen." He then ran out of the throne room at top speed.

Folding his hands in his sleeves, chuckling "So one panda lives that does not make you right."

"You're right," said Soothsayer, grinning. "Being right makes me right."

"Then I will kill him and make you wrong," stated Shen, smirking.

Shen's back was turned so her couldn't see her approach from the rear. He felt a pull to the back of his robed kimono and a chewing crunching noise. The Soothsayer had taken another bite out of the silk.

Angrily tugging it out of her grip, Shen snarled "Will you stop that!" Shaking his head he waved a wing dismissing the Gorilla Soldiers. They'd done their job there was no further need of their presence there. He then looked around to where his sister was to find her standing on a balcony overlooking Gongmen. Her back was to him so he couldn't get a clear look at her face.

It was easy for him to decipher what was bothering her for while he knew the Soothsayers prediction to be false t had even managed to shake him up. As he got closer he laughed the whole thing off, purring "Now, now, Sister, don't you fret. You and I both know the prophecy is false. The last of those infernal pandas were exterminated decades ago. There is nothing to fear."

Shen put a hand on her shoulder, but just as he touched it Primrose surprised him by turning to face him suppressed rage on eh face. "How are you taking this so lightly," demanded Primrose, eyes glinting.

Shen said "You don't actually believe the Soothsayer's nonsense. I say once more the prophecy is fake."

Arms crossed, Primrose warned "Your bravado will be the death of you Shen. The Soothsayer's predictions have always possessed a sense of accuracy n one else has been capable to rival in our lifetime. We need to act with extreme caution in the days following."

Rubbing two fingers over his tired eyes, agitated, Shen said "If it'll make you feel more secure I'll order extra platoons to patrol around the city for intruders. Satisfied?"

Still unconvinced Primrose slowly nodded appeased in a way. She would've rather had him give up this venture for good, but since it wasn't a possibility this would have to do temporarily.

Smiling, Shen sighed "I do hate to see you in distress sweet sister. Take comfort in the knowledge this will all be over soon." He leaned in to gently kiss her forehead, but before his beak could touch her skin she extracted herself from his hold. Instead she headed for the staircase leading to the lower levels of the palace.

"Where are you off too," questioned Shen.

Without slowing her stride, Primrose said "Out to the markets. There are some things I've been longing to buy lately."

Shen wanted to demand she not leave the palace grounds, but only knew it might irritate and upset her further. "Don't go out on you own take an escort with you," he advised.

Primrose didn't respond only waved a dismissive wing in acknowledgement as she disappeared from the room on the stairs. He went over to where Primrose was standing previously.

Leaning forward on his arms overlooking Gongmen City and the neighboring ocean. "I will succeed," muttered Shen, determined, as if just saying it will make all of his ambitions come true. "Victory shall be mine. I will be so triumphant."

**Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Faith, Love, and Loyalty of a Primrose Chapter 7**

For her excursion into the city Primrose recruited Wolf Boss along with two other Wolves to be her escorts, but not before Shen's orders for extra patrols were carried out. Primrose was currently on her way to meet them at the main gates and when she reached the bottom level of the building inside she came across an obstacle delaying her departure.

While Shen had disposed of most of the things linking him to their family there were two above all Primrose refused to discard. There were two statues of the late King and Queen positioned close together in the gardens vigilante and majestic. The last reminders of their existence to them besides the fond memories the people held of them.

Upon reaching the gardens Primrose slowly approached the statue created in honor of her mother. A variety of different emotions swelled inside onto the surface as she gazed at the features of the statue drinking it all in remembering the gentle touch and soft loving voice of her mother. Ones she could no longer keep inside. Questions that had been bothering her for such an extreme length of time she kept burrowed deep within spread through her mind.

_Look at you, look at me _

_I don't know who to be_

_Mother_

_Is it wrong, is it right?_

_Be a thief in the night_

_Mother_

_Tell me what to do..._

She was desperate for answers, but these were answers she knew the person she desired to hear from would not be able to give.

Releasing a sigh shaking her head Primrose spared a final glance at the image of her mother as she walked away to join the Wolves waiting for her at the main gates. Unknown to her she'd had a small audience watching her excursion while in the palace gardens.

Shen had been standing on the balcony of the throne room overlooking the city when he'd spotted Primrose on the grounds. He'd stayed there stone-faced in the shadows listening to her song. Despite whatever differences they might have in the thirty years they'd spent together in exile Shen had never once had doubts about his sister's loyalties knowing she would never leave his side abandoning him as their parents did. She'd proven herself to him on so many occasions.

But after watching her performance, though he was too prideful to admit, for the first time in many years he was somewhat…unsettled.

**Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Faith, Love, and Loyalty of a Primrose Chapter 8**

As they walked traveling through the interior of the massive city the people were polite and courteous to her, but when it got to her escort they shrank away in fear. Their reactions to the presence of the Wolves were understandable despite how sad it made her feel. Primrose knew acclimating back into Gongmen would take precious time, but the struggle still remained rather hurtful. She'd rather se them being happy laughing in joy than in constant terror. She'd have to work on earning their trust more before there was even a shred of a chance involving peace.

Fortunately, Primrose carried enough money for material she wanted to buy. She planed to do some weaving before they set out on the ships perhaps receive some new ornaments. It'd been a while since she'd actually treated herself to anything new. About an hour since they'd first entered the markets her basket was nearly full. She'd been making inquiries to the shop owners how good the trade was. This way she'd be inserted into casual conversation gaining further knowledge. She'd been talking to a fireworks vendor discussing his products when she was made aware of a disturbance down the street.

A Wolf Soldier was getting rough with an old female Sheep restaurant owner. Apparently he really didn't' approve of the way his food had been prepared. He was holding a bowl of rice in one hand with the Sheep hanging by the scruff of her shirt hanging in the other.

"This rice is raw," snarled the Wolf Soldier. "I wanted cooked rice."

"But you stole all of my metal pots for Lord Shen," said the Sheep, meek, explaining why following his request was simply impossible.

Smashing the bowl of rice to the ground shattering the pottery scattering the rise, the Wolf Soldier threatened "Either you cook my rice or I cook you!"

"M-My apologies," stuttered the Sheep, frantic.

All right that was it this had gone on far enough.

Eyes narrowed Primrose decided to stop this foolish nonsense. "What's going on here," demanded Primrose, frowning, voice like steel.

Apparently neither the Wolf Soldier nor the Sheep were aware of her presence expecting her to intervene. This was obviously clear on the Wolf Soldiers features when he saw his Lady standing so close by,

"Lady Primrose," said the Wolf Soldier, immediately standing at attention, respectful, although holding the old Sheep in a tight uncompromising grip.

"Mind telling me what this is all about," asked Primrose, wings crossed.

"This old goat refused to cook my rice," stated the Wolf Soldier as if those simple words would explain everything without offer extra information.

"Ma'am," said Primrose, ignoring the Wolf disregarding him, nodding to the Sheep giving her permission to speak her case, "is this true?" Primrose already witnessed what truly happened, but they didn't actually need to know that.

Rapidly shaking her head in denial, afraid and shaken, the Sheep sobbed "No, my Lady, I explained cooking the rice was impossible for I no longer have any pots or pans, but-."

"Shut up you little liar," snarled the Wolf Soldier, raising a fist making the Sheep squeak flinching in fear.

"Enough," commanded Primrose, voice echoing in the air, "release her at once!"

The smug smirk on the Wolf Soldiers muzzle instantly dispersed. Obviously he expected her to believe him against the Sheep not the other way around. His supposed assumption evidently was the revealing factor to his tough guy bravado

"B-But," stammered the Wolf Soldier, beginning to get nervous "Lady Primrose-."

"Now," shouted Primrose, coldly, eyes a sharper sheen than the purest steel.

Wincing as the volume of her voice ringed in his sensitive ears the Wolf Soldier finally complied. Cowering slightly with his ears pinned back against his head in submission the Wolf Soldier moved off to the side as Primrose stepped to the victim. Until she reached the Sheep she kept a old hard glare on him leveling the trembling Wolf with her stare. She might not be as horribly tempered as her brother she could be a most terrifying force to behold when infuriated. When she was directly in front of the Sheep did her gentle face with kind eyes fully return.

"You have my sincerest apologies," said Primrose, genuine, giving a tiny bow to the Show showing she spoke the truth. Primrose pulled out the last remaining in the basket from the previous shopping holding them out to the Sheep. "Please take this as humble consolation for the trouble this soldier has caused you. It's not much, but I hope this helps in buying further supplies you require for the business."

The Sheep accepted the offered money into her hooves staring at the gift in bewilderment. As first Primrose thought she was going to refuse, but when she raised her head those thoughts disappeared at the happen tears in the woman's eyes.

To the surprise of Primrose without warning the Sheep leapt forward grabbing her wing kissing it in thanks. Grateful, the Sheep said "Thank you, my Lady. You are most generous."

Patting the Sheep's back, smiling gently, Primrose assured "There's no need to thank me. This incident shouldn't have occurred in the first place. In the future is you're ever harassed by any of our soldiers again please send a complaint to me and I'll take care of it as soon as I can."

Bowing multiple times, the Sheep cried "I will, my Lady, thank you. May the Gods bless you." Releasing Primroses wing the Sheep scurried back into the safety of her establishment carrying the money.

Primrose watched the Sheep leave all smiles, but the moment she was out of hearing range the peacock's friendly demeanor turned deadly.

Rounding on the Wolves, who recoiled at the atmosphere of subtle fury radiating off her form, Primrose said "I trust that'll be the last of this type of behavior. This sort of reckless abandonment is completely unacceptable. I will not tolerate it. Understood?"

Clearing his throat, anxious, Wolf Boss said "Yes, my Lady, we understand. Right, men?"

The other Wolves in the escort were smart enough to nod quickly in agreement. They would be passing along the message to all of the fellow Wolves in the army they could locate. They certainly weren't stupid. Lady Primrose could be occasionally worst than Shen when it came to repercussions in punishment when displeased. The consequences were too severe to risk repeating an offense resembling something similar to this again so they got rid of any lingering notions they had.

Her point made Primrose continued on her excursion in the stalls at the marketplace. Her escort trailed behind her keeping a close watch monitoring the surrounding area. They were quite vigilante benefiting enormously for Wolf Boss spotted an intruder they'd all been keeping a keen eye out for.

Suddenly Primrose heard a loud yell coming from Wolf Boss.

"Hey! Stop that costume," exclaimed Wolf Boss.

Spinning on her feet Primrose saw Wolf Boss and a handful of other Wolves in the vicinity running after what appeared to be a chinese dragon costume. As whoever it was hidden inside fled from their pursuers they kept bumping into things constantly overturning vendors crashing into pedestrians before pushing on.

"Hold it right there"

"Get them!"

"What's happening," demanded Primrose.

One of the Wolves of her escort informed "It's the Panda, Lady Primrose, he's accessed the City!"

At first Primrose failed to comprehend the information the Wolf had just provided, but the second it registered to her brain shock impacted her system.

It was impossible! The Panda couldn't have been able to sneak into Gongmen City. There was absolutely no way he could've evaded the numerous soldiers she and Shen had patrolling Gongmen City.

Burying away her panic, Primrose ordered "I must inform my brother of this development immediately. Take me back to the palace now!"

"Yes, Lady Primrose," said her escort in synchronization.

Creating a protective perimeter around her they rushed Primrose back to the palace as fast as they could go to keep her out of the danger zone. During this time Primrose was frantic the Soothsayer's prophesy haunting her to the core. If the Panda really was here did it mean the Soothsayer's prediction coming to fruition arriving at its peak?

If so then Shen was in horrible danger. The very implication of her not being strong enough to protect him from the Panda and himself uttering terrified her to death.

**Authors Note: In the end do you believe Primrose will remain supporting Shen or will she come to the heartbreaking decision of leaving him for good? Also, just so you're aware I'll only start work on the next chapter when I've reached exactly 30 reviews. Take heart the faster you review the quicker I get to work on the next one. ;)**

**Please Review. **


End file.
